mashfandomcom-20200216-history
Bombed (TV series episode)
Bombed was the 15th episode of Season 3 of the CBS-TV series M*A*S*H, also the 63rd overall series episode. Written by Jim Fritzell and Everett Greenbaum, and directed by Hy Averback, it first aired on January 7, 1975. Synopsis The camp is under fire and is swamped with wounded. Maj. Burns is driven with jealousy of Trapper into proposing to Houlihan. Full episode summary The camp is under intense artillery shelling and have lost a generator, the water tank, and suffered three casualties. Radar calls HQ to complain, but is told he must be mistaken, for there are no enemy units in the vicinity. To prove his point, Radar dangles the phone out Henry's blown-out office window and it promptly gets blown to pieces. The stress of another O.R. session is compounded by the constant shelling. Bob Hope is performing a show in South Korea and the audio is piped in to help ease the tension. It doesn't help – surgeons’ hands are shaking and nurses are screaming. Henry and Father Mulcahy are in the latrine when it gets leveled by a shell. The Father is dazed, but OK, but Henry suffers a busted left arm. The excitement continues: a booby-trapped patient is brought into the O.R. Trapper cuts the wire and Hawkeye quickly tosses the grenade out the window. Radar tries to call HQ, who seem miffed he “hung up” on them earlier. HQ admits the 4077th is being shelled – by American artillery! Unfortunately, HQ cannot redirect the fire because the observation post directing the fire is at the Bob Hope show. Margaret needs to get in the supply room, but the door is jammed. Trapper helps her get inside when a shell blast jams the door again, trapping them inside. When Margaret breaks down sobbing Trapper tries to take advantage of her, but she able to fend off his advances. They are "conserving body warmth" beneath a blanket when Frank and Hawkeye break open the door, which alarms Frank and brings a grin to Hawkeye's face. The camp prepares to evacuate. As the doctors pack, a jealous Frank pesters Trapper about what happened in the supply room. Trapper says nothing happened, but Frank goes to Margaret's tent to question her. She also denies anything happened between them, but jealousy gets the best of Frank and he blurts out a proposal of marriage. They are immediately interrupted by an artillery shell blast which causes Frank to lose his nerve and flee Margaret's tent. More wounded arrive and now Seoul City Sue is on the radio telling American forces their women are cheating on them back home. Frank is now too distracted to operate, so fearing a botched operation, Hawkeye pulls him aside and admits Trapper tried and failed to seduce Margaret. Emboldened by the news, Frank goes back to his irritating self just as the shelling stops. Radar turns off the propaganda broadcast and reads a letter from home over the P.A. system, but stops when a new round of shelling begins. Everyone in the OR immediately resume shouting at each other. Later, Margaret comes to the Swamp to speak to Frank about what was “discussed” earlier in her tent. Frank, now sporting a bad case of cold feet, gets Hawkeye and Trapper to cover for him and tell her he's not there. Margaret screams Frank better not welsh out on this, much to the captains’ delight. Research notes/Fun facts *'Tribute to Korean War allies': Hawkeye says Nurse Sanchez comes from Costa Rica. Actually the government of Costa Rica did not send any units, military or medical to Korea. The only South/Central American country to send units was Colombia, which sent an infantry battalion. Sanchez could however have been a Red Cross nurse who volunteered to serve in Korea on a personal basis. *'Tribute to Korean War allies': In the O.R. Frank says that the wounded soldier who had been booby-trapped was probably Italian. Italy sent a medical unit, the Italian Red Cross Hospital 68 to the Korean War. It comprised 131 personal and treated over 17,000 military casualties and numerous civilians within the first eight months of the war. The Italian personnel did not suffer any casualties. See also Season 9 Cementing Relationships. Recurring/Guest cast *Jamie Farr as Klinger *William Christopher as Father Mulcahy *Louisa Moritz as Nurse Sanchez *Edward Marshall as Delboss Category:Season 3 episodes